


Saved Me, Love

by BluebellBunny



Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Fae Theo, Fluffy, M/M, goblincore, lotta cuddles, theo thinks theyre married, they makeout, they totally are, witch jiung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny
Summary: Jiung knew getting into fae magick would bite him in the ass.
Relationships: Choi Taeyang | Theo/Choi Jiung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Saved Me, Love

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, here's another contribution, cause i have no time to work on the hogwarts drabbles  
> i hope yall like this!!!
> 
> and pls forgive editing mistakes, i write for 3 different fandoms T_T and im only used to writing for 2!

_ ‘fairie Etiquette and Interactions - A Beginner’s Guide’ _ the title of the page read. 

Choi Jiung, a twenty year old college student and witch, was spending his night laying in his bed, reading on Fae magick instead of studying for his upcoming quiz. Jiung had been interested in Fae magick for a long while, but never actively practiced since he knew he wasn’t knowledgeable enough to practice as of yet. 

So far he had only practiced divination magick. Rune stones and tarot cards were his favourite, and he had dabbled in some kitchen magick as well, he found he liked using sigils most in the kitchen; charging his dessert batters and drinks with sigils that corresponded with what he wanted, or even just spelling his food and beverage to do what he wanted. He preferred not to use many magickal tools though since he was quite aware of the fact that the magick would always be within him and the tools were mostly for specifying his magick -and also he was a broke college student who needed to make sure he used his money on necessities. 

Jiung happened to live in a nice, cozy apartment just a block away from his college. He moved out at eighteen with the help of his parents, who also helped him pay for the apartment and tuition until Jiung found his own ways to pay. And he did. He worked two part time jobs, one on campus during the weekdays and one nearby on the weekends. He also did divination readings online. It got him the extra money he needed and didn’t come in the way of his studies too much -besides the energy that it would drain from him and leave him sleepy. But he was still always occupied one way or the other, hence he never found time anymore to dabble or practice new types of magick. 

He also recently found himself falling in love with Goblincore, a nice little way to make himself feel close to his magick. It wasn’t a big aspect of his life that demanded him use his energy, and the more he dived into it, the more he realized he’s been apart of it for ages; he always tended to collect useless things for the stupidest reasons (reasons like “it’s shiny” or “it’s a pretty colour” or “it’s so tiny!”), he loved weird-looking rocks, his wardrobe consisted of only oversized shirts and sweaters and jackets and hoodies, fingerless gloves always adorned his hands, his nails were painted the most random of colours and sometimes he added small designs to them, and he really really loved mushrooms (whether it was eating them or just admiring them in the woods he visited). 

Speaking of the woods, there was a woodland area nearby, it surrounded one whole side of his college. It was one of Jiung’s most favourite areas to visit, especially because many students chose to just hang around the starting area of the woods, allowing Jiung a peaceful walk deep into the small wonderland of nature alone. He went there twice a week for some alone time; headphones in his ears as he trudged past the pathway, entering areas that no other people did. He’d sometimes take pictures of random plants and animals he came across as well, uploading them onto his social media account that centered around his craft. His account was full of pictures of plants, animals, scenery, tarot cards, rune stones, crystals, herbs, and some pictures of him (though none of the pictures revealed his face, just photos of his sweaters, his hands cupped around mugs of coffee, etc.). 

During one of his walks, Jiung had come across a ring of mushrooms, also known as a fairie circle, and immediately he had begun to feel...odd. He felt tingly, goosebumps appeared all over his skin as he stared into the ring of mushrooms. It was quite large, the mushrooms were white, and they surrounded an empty field. Conveniently there were no trees in the circle, just around it. 

A slight breeze had also picked up, though it didn’t seem as odd since Autumn had started, but the slight new scent spreading throughout the woods was  _ very  _ odd. It smelt heavily of cinnamon and vanilla, which made no sense since there was nothing nearby that could produce such a scent and at the level of heavy it was, even the nearest building was of the college dorms. What really had Jiung turning around and heading straight home was the crow sitting upon the nearest tree branch, bright blue eyes watching him in such a... humane way. He wasn’t panicked, Jiung had his fair share of paranormal experiences, but he knew that Fae were more...tricky to deal with. So, he left. 

Though, ever since that day he’s been researching everything he could about the Fae, and Fae in relation to witchcraft. I mean, he had found a fairie circle, the boy was excited.

Which is what he was currently doing in his room. His small room that had a mattress pushed to the side of the wall, a tapestry and fairy lights hanging on the wall beside it, another wall decorated with polaroids of his family, nature walks, and himself. There was a long mirror on the wall opposite of the polaroids, adorned with more fairy lights and a portable closet that was currently open, his mess of neutral and pastel clothes on display. On the last wall was a large window that, in length went from one side to the other, and in height started from the ceiling and ended at the bumped out window seat. 

“‘Number one,’” Jiung began reading the list of fairy etiquette out loud -well, he mumbled it. “‘Don’t say thank you; it implies you are in debt to them and debts with the Fae can get messy. Number two, don’t give them your real full name, it gives them power over you, and always introduce yourself with  _ you may call me _ .... Number three, don’t accept any food or beverage from them. Number four, don’t lie, you may twist your words if you need to but do not lie. Number five, try not to promise them anything, and if you do,  _ always _ keep your promise. Number six, don’t accept any gifts, it will mean you’re indebted to them. Number seven, don’t make any contracts with the Fae, they’re tricky so every contract will have strings attached that you aren’t aware of. Number eight, respect their privacy. Number nine, if you hear music, do not dance to it. Number ten, make sure there is no iron on you, that is a sign of disrespect. Number eleven, don’t say sorry -once again, it’ll mean you're indebted to them. And number twelve, always be polite and respectful.’”

Jiung sighed.  _ Wow, that’s a lot.  _ He thought. Nevertheless, he wrote the rules down in his grimoire -his ‘witchy journal’ as he called it. 

Once he was done writing, he put everything away on the ground since he was too lazy to actually put everything back where they belonged, and got under his lavender coloured blanket, scrolling through his tumblr dashboard until he fell asleep. 

The next morning, when his eyes fluttered open, Jiung could see a small black shape sitting on the outside of his window sill. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. 

Ever since he had seen the crow and mushroom circle in the woods, said crow had been following him around everywhere. It had been a week since he had been to the woods and ever since then the small bird had appeared everywhere he looked; whether he was in class, at work, at home, on the bus, just anywhere he went, the crow was there, staring at him with its blue eyes. Jiung found that really odd. The crow never cawed, it never did anything except stare. 

Since he was used to weird shit happening all the time (his childhood home was haunted, his parents house was right in front of a haunted church, he worked at a haunted restaurant on the weekends), Jiung struggled out of bed and started his day, ignoring just another odd thing about his life. 

Dressed in a soft beige sweater tucked into dull brown pants and dark green fingerless gloves, Jiung grabbed his brown leather backpack and left the house. Since he had an afternoon class today, Jiung used the morning to get a croissant and tea from the nearby cafe before heading towards the woods. He finished the croissant on the way there, but sipped the tea slowly since it, and his sweater and fingerless gloves, were the only things keeping him warm. It wasn’t necessarily windy, but it was still a bit chilly. The sun was hidden behind fluffy white clouds, a pretty contrast against the reds and oranges of the trees, so warmth was hard to find outside. 

Walking down his usual path, Jiung realized the crow was following him, albeit a bit slowly. It would fly up to a branch in front of him, then not move until Jiung was three or four trees away from it. At one point, Jiung tilted his head and smiled at the bird while it shifted on the branch, and the crow fell. It caught itself and flew to another tree but nevertheless, Jiung was concerned. And confused. He just shook his head and continued down the path. 

As Jiung lost himself in the sweet beat of a  _ The Lumineers  _ song, he passed by the fairie circle, not wanting to pay attention to it since he did want to be on time for class, and continued on his way. However, he froze when he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. He always kept one headphone out of his ear (just in case), and boy did he regret that now, just as the same feelings he had felt a week before started to settle around him. The same scent was back too. 

Jiung slowly turned around, gasping at the sight. 

He was just a few feet away from the mushroom circle, in which now stood a figure. The figure was slim and lean, wearing clothes that were  _ very _ out of the ordinary; black leather pants and boots, a see-through black top that revealed various markings on the torso made with black ink, a leather corset tied at the waist, long black sleeves that reached the ground, effectively covering the arms and hands of the figure. And as the figure raised his head, Jiung could see the ethereal features of the figure; tanned skin, blonde hair, unnaturally bright blue eyes squinted in a glare, and vibrant red lips that slowly pulled up into a smirk. The figure had more markings around his neck, and a silver crown covered in black leaves and petals sat atop his head. 

Jiung was  _ very _ sure this was a Fae. And not the lighter Fae.

“Hello,  _ darling _ .” The Fae drawled out in a captivating tone, his voice was music to any human’s ears.

It didn’t work on Jiung though. For the witch, it sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Nope, not today, Satan.” He said out loud before turning around and speed-walking away and out of the woods as fast as he could, ignoring the laughter that echoed from behind him.

_ The creature ambled towards something he had seen fall out of the human’s bag -the human who had a sense of magick around them. They were human...but they also weren’t? The Fae was confused, but still picked up the silvery object. The silver was what attracted him first, and then the interesting design. Then of course the feeling he got from the object. Yes, it was an object the human could not afford to part with.  _

_ His smile and eyes glinted with vile happiness.  _

_ He just got himself a human, it seemed.  _

The Fae had been on Jiung’s mind the entire day, as he went to class, as he pushed himself through work -the Fae never left his mind; his eyes, his voice, the magickal air about him- none of it left Jiung’s thoughts. Which wasn’t so great considering he barely paid attention in class and almost messed up at work several times. He couldn’t help it, he had  _ met a Fae. _ He was excited, but also terrified. 

But, at least the crow had finally left him. Which Jiung thought would make him feel better, but honestly it worried him more. 

When he reached the door to his apartment, reaching into his bag pocket for his keys, Jiung froze at the feeling of emptiness. 

His keys weren’t there. 

Worried, Jiung ruffled through all the pockets and areas of his bag, his heart sinking when he couldn’t find the keys anywhere. 

“Excuse me, are these yours?” An oddly familiar voice asked him. 

Instantly turning his sights to the hand holding his familiar key chain -the one with a small rubber duck, his house key, and his work keys on it- Jiung felt relieved. 

“Thank you so much-” He said while fully turning to the stranger, freezing when his sights landed on the person holding out his keys. 

It was the Fae he met earlier. 

No wonder the voice was familiar. It didn’t instantly click considering the strange male wasn’t trying to lure him with his voice this time -probably realized it wouldn’t work. 

The male, now dressed in more mundane clothes -a black silk button-up tucked into light jeans- that made Jiung wonder where the Fae even got them from, smirked, his blue eyes glinting in excitement and trickery. 

“You’re very welcome,  _ Jiung _ .” He drawled, sending shivers down Jiung’s spine again. 

Jiung almost lost himself in the brightness of the other’s eyes,  _ almost _ . He would have if it weren’t for the statement he had just heard. 

His eyes widened. “Shit.” He had not only  _ thanked  _ the Fae in front of him, but the Fae also seemed to know Jiung’s  _ name _ . Two rules broken. 

“Ahh, so you’ve heard of the warnings.” the Fae said, clearly more intrigued, leaning into Jiung’s space.

Jiung gulped, playing with the hem of his sleeves in anxiousness. 

“Wh-What is it that you want?” He asked nervously. 

The Fae hummed in content. “Firstly, since I know your name, it is only fair I give you mine, I’d love for you to call me Theo.”

His name suited him, Jiung thought as he chewed his lip in worry of what the Fae had in store for him. 

“And for what I want, that is simple...I want  _ you  _ in your  _ entirety _ , Jiung.” 

The witch stared at him, blinked a few times, wondering if he heard right. “ _ Say what now _ ?” Jiung questioned, confused. 

“The deal has been made, I give you back your keys, and now you belong to me.” 

Jiung’s jaw dropped.  _ Oh fuck me. _

Jiung glared at the Fae, Theo, who was walking around his home like he owned it, observing all the things he had out on display -things like photos and paintings, and the oddly placed witchy tools. Like the aventurine stone Theo was observing, left upon the living room's window sill.

“Leave. Please." Jiung tried again, like he had been for the last hour, trying to convince the Fae to leave.

“I don't want to, and I can’t. I need to be with my human." Theo reminded him for the umpteenth time, quite patiently, as he turned around and chose to seat himself beside Jiung on the couch. The younger was curled up, clutching a cushion, as Theo sat up straight, looking at the younger. 

“I’m a witch.” Jiung corrected him.

“Even better.” Theo said. There was no winning against him.

“ _ Please _ leave?” Jiung tried again, the fight leaving his body as he leaned against the headrest of the couch, staring right back at the Fae.

“Why?" Theo questioned, actually curious with no smirk in sight.

“Cause I don't want you here.” Jiung said the first thing that popped into his mind. To be fair, he actually did want the Fae there -it was quite exciting when he thought about it- but the fact that the Fae were...risky creatures, he didn’t want to be near one for too long. 

Although if he was being honest with himself, he had given up some time ago, he was just trying to be difficult at this point.

“That's a lie.” Theo said immediately, smirk actually appearing across his lips again at the knowledge of that. 

“Ughhh.” Jiung cursed the Fae for being able to tell when someone was lying.

After getting out of the shower, which he had done after having the mini argument with the Fae, Jiung found his new housemate comfortably lying on  _ his _ bed,  _ shirtless _ with his well-built torso covered in dark markings on display -the blanket only covering his legs. Jiung hoped the Fae was wearing pants, because just the sight in front of him had him shy and gulping.

“Wh-Why are you laying here?” Jiung asked him, clearing his throat and trying not to blush, keeping his gaze trained on other things. 

“It's time to sleep.” Theo simply answered, arms resting under his head, his eyes shut.

“Fae actually sleep?” Jiung questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting. 

“No, we spend our entire nights dancing.” Theo answered sarcastically, and Jiung flushed a bit in embarrassment. 

Theo opened his eyes and stared at the blushing human-witch. “Yes, we sleep.” The Fae answered after a sigh. 

“Okay, but why are you sleeping here?” Jiung clarified, not getting any closer to the mattress.

“Only bed-like object.” Theo answered matter-a-factly. 

“Okay…” Jiung sighed and turned around to head towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Theo questioned this time.

Jiung turned to answer him, surprised to see the Fae sitting up now with a frown etched across his face. (Thankfully he was wearing silk pants, though Jiung did briefly wonder where he was getting these clothes from). 

“The couch, I'll sleep there.” He answered with a shrug. 

“No, You are sleeping here.” Theo said, referring to the space he had left beside him. Jiung gulped, about to retaliate. But then he saw the Fae glare at him, eyes turning cold, blue becoming even brighter. Jiung cleared his throat and hurriedly turned the room light off and moved to the spot on the mattress beside Theo -he  _ did not _ want an angry Fae in his home. 

Theo’s expression instantly turned into one of satisfaction as he laid back down, and Jiung did the same. 

It felt odd for Jiung to lay beside someone after being alone for so long. 

He turned to face the window, his back to Theo. Which was not the best idea since the Fae took that as the chance to rest flush against his back, arm wrapped over the younger’s waist, holding him close. 

Jiung was sure he had stopped breathing, eyes wide, body frozen at the touch.

“Oh okay, we’re cuddling now, that’s a thing, I'm cuddling a stranger.” He muttered under his breath. 

At that, he felt Theo slip his hand under Jiung’s shirt, his hand cold as his fingers caressed the skin of Jiung’s waist. 

“Go to sleep.” Theo’s voice drawled out, way too close. 

_ How was Jiung supposed to sleep with an attractive shirtless Fae back-hugging him?? And with his hand stroking his ski- okay, that sounds weird. _

  
  


The night went by fine. If he were being honest with himself, it was the best sleep Jiung had ever had. He had even woken up early feeling refreshed for once. Although he did avoid looking at the Fae lest he started blushing and staring again. What were you supposed to do when an attractive Fae was sleeping beside you? 

Jiung had decided that he had enough time to make breakfast, which he was always excited to do -being a kitchen witch. 

He cooked using his wooden utensils with Runes and sigils engraved into them to spark the foods he made with magick. 

Right as he put the food onto the marble countertop, Theo walked in, looking every bit perfect -his blonde hair barely a mess, blue eyes clear of any sleep. Oh, and he still hadn’t put on a shirt. 

Jiung pursed his lips, really wanting to shove a shirt onto the Fae if he could. 

Clearing his throat, he greeted Theo as kindly as he could. “Morning! I made breakfast...it's not poisoned, don't stare at it like that.” He sent the Fae an unimpressed look. He felt offended at the way the Fae was staring at the plate of omelette and hash browns, blinking at it in curiosity and disgust. 

“There are traces of magick.” Theo said deadpanned, looking up at the other. 

Jiung shrugged, coming to stand beside him, teacup in hand, sipping. “I always draw sigils in my food...it's just for good health.” 

Theo eyed the hot dark drink in the  _ Aries  _ mug in the witch’s hands. “Hmm...What are you drinking?” He asked.

“Chamomile and citrus tea, want some?” Jiung offered kindly. 

Theo smirked and nodded “Hmm.” Jiung was about to hand him the mug but Theo caught him off guard by leaning close and attaching their lips together instead, instantly using his tongue to pry open the surprised boy’s lips before tasting the inside of his mouth. Jiung was awed at the feeling, wide eyed as heat pooled in the pit of his stomach at the way Theo lapped up the inside of his mouth. Before he could even comprehend what the hell was happening, Theo was pulling away, licking his own glossy lips in satisfaction, smirking at the witch’s confused and curious expression.

Until he realized what happened. “What the heck!” He exclaimed, holding his mug close and subconsciously pouting at the Fae who he thought he was actually glaring at. 

Theo hummed. “It tastes good. Can I have more?”

“Wait, back up, fairy boy -why did you do that?!” Jiung sputtered. 

Theo leaned against the counter, his effortless beauty making Jiung want to scream even more. “I think the words you’re looking for are ‘I’d be happy to let you have more.’” 

“Nope!” Jiung answered immediately, shaking his head as he held his tea protectively infront of him, hunching his figure a bit as he did. 

“ _ That _ is a lie, you want me to do it again.” Theo pointed out, smug smile on his face. 

“No, I don't.” Jiung pouted. 

“Yes, you do.” 

“Okay, maybe I do, doesn’t mean we should.” Jiung admitted, looking away and pouting at having to admit something as such. Stupid Fae and his stupid magick.

“Why not? You belong to me now, it's not wrong, is it?” Theo questioned, smirk slipping off to question the witch. 

“I belong- wait, what exactly does that entail?” Jiung eyed him suspiciously. Yeah, he should've asked these questions the night before, but to be fair he was quite tired. 

“You. Are. Now. My. Betrothed.” 

Jiung almost dropped his tea cup.  _ Almost _ . “I just met you yesterday!” He exclaimed, not sure if it was fear or excitement settling in his stomach. He didn't like the mix of emotions he felt at all. 

“Technically, I have known you for a while.” Theo replied casually, shrugging. Jiung was confused for a second but then it hit him. 

“I  _ knew  _ the crow was you,” He hated the smirk on Theo’s face. “But still, no! Marriage comes later, like,  _ really _ later.”

“What’s ‘marriage’?” Theo asked, squinting his eyes in curiosity. 

Jiung tapped the cup with his finger nail. “Ah, it’s a sort of bonding ritual that comes way later. First, we can try boyfriends.”    
Theo frowned. “But I don't want to be your friend. To be quite frank, I like the sound of the bonding ritual a lot more.”

Jiung blinked. “I hate this.” 

“No, you don’t.” Theo smirked. 

Jiung kept pacing back and forth. He couldn’t help but worry over what the Fae was doing. 

Theo had been gone the entire day, and yes, Jiung was concerned. What could a dark Fae be doing in the human world? Was he even in the human world? Did he finally go back? Was he gonna leave Jiung alon-

The door opened just that second and Theo walked in like he owned the place, this time in an entirely new outfit. 

_ Nevermind _ . Jiung thought. 

“Oh, you’re back.” Jiung said as nonchalantly as possible. 

Theo stared at him for a second before a smirk made its way across his lips. “You were worried.” 

Jiung scoffed. “No, I wasn’t. I could care less where you go.” 

Theo settled on the couch, staring at Jiung knowingly, “You sound like you don't want me to be here, but I can tell that you do.”

“No, I don't.” Jiung said almost instinctively

“At the very least you are interested.” Theo stated pointedly, and he did have a point.    
“...maybe about Fae I do.” Jiung gave in. 

“Works for me.” Theo said in triumph. He patted the seat next to him, but to spite him, Jiung seated himself on the couch opposite. 

And that’s how they spent the night, Theo talking to him about Faerie culture, whilst Jiung went on and on about Goblincore and witchcraft -and completely ignoring Theo’s laughter when Jiung said he wanted to be a goblin. “They’re hideous creatures.” He had added. 

“So?” Jiung had stared pointedly. 

“You’re beautiful, you would suit being a Faerie.” 

Jiung had been speechless at that, and it was how their conversation ended, with Theo throwing him a wink before heading to bed. 

The night went by the same as the last, Theo cuddled Jiung, clearly making the decision of being the big spoon. (Jiung wanted to kick him off in the middle of the night when it got way too warm, but he was a nice little goblin witch so he didn’t).

In the morning, with breakfast made and Theo already seated at the counter eating the food he made (he really seemed to like Jiung’s cooking), Jiung came stumbling in from his room. 

“I have to leave for work.” He informed. 

“Of course you do.” Theo said with a sigh, not turning to look at the witch. 

“You can also find work, to occupy your time with, if you're staying here for a bit.” Jiung suggested, looking for the house keys around the living room. 

“Of course I'm staying here, you’re my husband.” Theo answered back instantly.

“I- no, I am your boyfriend.” Jiung corrected -a statement he still felt odd about. 

“I don't like that word though.” Theo mumbled, still not turning to look at his ‘boyfriend’.

“Too bad, use it. Don’t tell anyone we’re husbands.”

“Hmm.” 

Jiung was on his break, sitting at the table in front of the counter of the little mini restaurant in case he was needed. He was on his phone, on the verge of throwing the object because the Fae wasn’t leaving his mind. Even as he went through the herbs list online that he wanted to buy, he couldn’t help but think of what Theo would like, or what Jiung could cook for him. 

_ I’m not his freaking wife. Get it together- _

“Jiung!” the devil he was speaking of cut through his thoughts. How Jiung didn’t notice Theo enter through the door, he wouldn’t know. But there he was, in all his perfect glory, catching everyone’s attention as he made his way towards the witch, settling on the empty seat on the other side of the small table. It was small enough for their legs to be touching underneath -though it wasn’t uncomfortable. 

“Theo….Why are you at my workplace?” Jiung asked patiently. 

“I brought you something,” Theo said with a smug smile. 

“What is it?” Jiung was honestly terrified to know. 

Theo pulled out a half-an-arm's length thin stick from the inside of his blazer and placed it on the mini table. “It’s a fallen stick from a tree.” 

Jiung stared at it longingly immediately, knowing he couldn’t take it. “I already have-” 

“From  _ my world. _ ” Theo finished, smirk back on his lips as he watched the inner turmoil the witch was going through.

Jiung stared at the stick. The stick from a tree from the Fae world. His goblin-personality was trembling in want. 

“You want it, don't you?” Theo teased, pushing the stick closer. 

Jiung pouted, nodding. He knew he shouldn’t accept anything from a Fae -especially something from their land.

Theo sighed, like he could read the other’s thoughts. “It's yours...no deal, no nothing, I promise.” 

Jiung stared at him for a few seconds before giving in. “Okay...” He picked up the light thin stick, and could almost feel the heavy dose of magick. The heaviness surprised him in contrast to how it looked, but the natural carvings in it grabbed his attention enough to distract him. “It’s so pretty! I can feel the difference…” He trailed off as he observed it.

“Do you like it?” Theo asked, staring in wonder at the witch’s expression.

“I love it!” Jiung exclaimed, beaming at Theo -wide smile and sparkling eyes that seemed to catch the Fae of guard.

Theo looked away and faked a cough. “I've never seen anyone get this excited over a stick.” He chose to say. 

“But it's a stick! Look at it!” Jiung continued excitedly, waving the stick enough that he almost wacked Theo in the face. 

“Yeah...pretty.” Theo sarcastically said, backing away from the dangerous witch. “But,  _ You’re prettier, darling.” _

Jiung blinked. 

“Jiung! Break’s over.” His coworker called and Jiung wasted no time in bolting away from the flirtatious Fae. 

  
  


Few weeks passed by and they grew closer,  _ and  _ they also actually started acting like a couple. Surprising, right? 

Jiung was still a bit confused with the whole concept but he went with it. Theo wasn’t exactly what he envisioned a dark Fae to be; he was actually quite kind and gentle. Though a lot of times he could be a pain in the ass - he was stubborn, narcissistic, and didn’t listen to reason.

They were going on a date -to the park and getting ice cream since Jiung had found out Theo had no idea what ice cream was. Theo whined about the date idea because he only liked to eat what Jiung made, but one pout from the witch had him giving in with a sigh.

Theo came home that night from his realm, holding a wooden box that held a gift for his ‘husband’ -he still refused to use ‘boyfriend’. 

“I got an outfit for our date and it's so cute, I love it!” Jiung’s voice called out from the bedroom, not bothering to greet the Fae.

“Yeah? Sounds amazing. How was dying your hair? Did it come out how you wanted?” Theo questioned turning and leaning his back against the counter as he waited for his date. 

“I like the blonde and dark combination!” Jiung replied, sounding like he was struggling with something. 

“Then show me.” 

It took a minute, it was silent, before Jiung walked out, making Theo freeze, straightening up at the sight of his witch. Jiung looked absolutely beautiful in his pastel blue, thin-strapped shirt with butterfly designs upon the lace, along with black ripped jeans; shoulders and collarbones on display. And the hair suited him ethereally. If Theo didn’t know any better, he was sure he would have thought Jiung to be a Fae instead. 

“How is it?” Jiung asked, feeling a bit shy under his lover’s gaze. 

Theo pushed himself away from the counter and walked up to him. “You look exactly like Fae royalty.” He complemented, stopping in front of his witch. 

“That's a bit too much, don’t you think?” Jiung laughed and shook his head in disbelief. 

“I can't lie.” Theo stated, slight smirk on his lips as he moved his hands and placed them around the witch’s arms, stroking the soft skin with the pads of his thumbs -something he really liked doing. Jiung visibly shuddered at the touch, but he liked it. He always liked it. 

“...I hate you.” he mumbled, avoiding looking into the Fae’s bright blue eyes. 

“You're lying.” Theo teased.

“Shut up.” Jiung mumbled. 

Theo stayed quiet for a second, just staring at the view in front of him, before speaking up, “Hmm… though as much as I like what you’re wearing, you need to change.” 

Jiung looked at him in confusion. “Why?” 

“I can't let anyone else see you like that.” Theo answered like it was obvious.

Jiung rolled his eyes at his dramatic boyfriend. “Theo...I’m gonna wear it. It's pretty, and I like it.” 

Theo sighed before smirking and Jiung knew immediately Theo had an idea of how to get what he wanted.

Theo leaned down, attaching his lips to the younger’s collarbones and immediately started sucking and biting his neck -no warning at all. Jiung gasped in surprise but let himself fall into Theo, his eyes falling shut as his neck and shoulder were devoured by the Fae’s mouth, leaving fresh marks upon the blank skin. Jiung couldn’t help but whimper at the feeling, clutching Theo tightly when his shoulder was bit hard -pain and pleasure mixed in the pit of his stomach. 

And then it all stopped, and Jiung opened his eyes to stare into Theo’s blue, satisfied ones.

“Theo...” Jiung whimpered, pout coming up as he felt cold without the other’s mouth on him. 

“Now, you won’t wear it.” Theo smiled proudly. 

Jiung tilted his head in confusion, still under the quick lustful effect of the Fae. 

“I know you and I know that you won't want to go out with such vivid marks on your beautiful skin.” Theo answered his questioning stare. 

Jiung glared at him. “....I hate you.” He said, but still buried his face against the Fae’s shoulder.

“Hmm...even if I said I brought you something from the Fae realm?” Theo asked knowingly, wrapping his arms around the younger. His witch’s warmth always had him feeling calm and relaxed. 

“...What did you get?” Jiung reluctantly asked, shifting in the Fae’s arms so he could look up at the other. 

“Strawberries, freshly picked.” 

“From the Fae realm?” 

Theo nodded. “Hmm...”

“Is it safe for me to eat?” Jiung asked, tempted but also unsure.

“I guess we’ll find out.” 

“See? It’s safe.” Theo said once Jiung had bit and swallowed the unnaturally sweet strawberry.

Jiung sighed in relief when nothing happened.

“How's the ice cream?” Jiung asked in anticipation, staring at Theo as he tried the colourful ice cream on the waffle cone. 

“I'm sure you could make it better.” Was Theo’s reply. 

Jiung huffed but couldn’t help send the other a fond look before kissing him on the cheek. 

Theo stared at him for a second, then leaned in and attached their lips together, tasting the sweetness of the flavours both had consumed. Jiung let Theo take over, giving himself to the fae entirely. 

  
  


It was about a week later when their first real fight occurred. To be fair, it was actually something important. Jiung had pointed out to Theo that he was human and that he wouldn’t live long enough to spend Theo’s whole lifetime together. Theo, as a Fae knew there were ways his kind had to find a solution to that, but it had made him mad over how Jiung hadn’t even thought of it and immediately wanted to put an end to their relationship, which also had him bringing up the point that Jiung didn’t want them together from the start so it was a way for him to get rid of their relationship. 

Jiung was stunned with that, and when he said nothing in shock that the Fae had thought that, Theo had left to clear his head. 

The two of them were affected heavily since at this point, the two unknowingly had fallen harder for each other. But of course it would take them a bit to figure it out -Jiung didn’t know what love felt like and Theo had never  _ wanted _ to find out how it felt. 

Jiung’s mind was plagued with their fight they had and he couldn’t stop thinking about it, He just sat there, on his couch, silent tears falling from his eyes as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong, all he had wanted to do was stop them from getting hurt, to stop Theo from getting hurt. But it ended up happening anyway. 

When the clock struck twelve and Theo still didn’t return, Jiung felt even worse, his heart started aching for the Fae. He ached to have the other around him, hugging him protectively as he always did, wrapping him up tightly in his arms, surrounding him with his sweet vanilla and cinnamon scent that had begun to smell like home. 

The more he thought about it, the more Jiung longed for the Fae. The more he didn’t want what they had, to end. 

When it hit him that Theo must have gotten mad over already having a solution to their problem but Jiung convinced they didn’t, that’s when he realized he fucked up bad, and got up from the couch. 

Teary eyed and frozen skin, Jiung trudged out into the woods in the middle of the night, only in a shirt and jeans, shivering against the cruel Autumn wind. He only had his phone for light, and his hoarse voice screaming for the love of his life. But there was no response. Even when he came across the Faerie circle, he felt nothing. He felt empty. The magick Theo had brought with him was gone. 

With a defeated sigh he tried to turn and head back home to just wait for the other in his sadness, but he tripped over a tree root and fell on his butt with a harsh cry, pain shooting up his ankle as he realized he hurt it.

A sob escaped his lips as he sat there, leaning against the tree near the Faerie circle, clutching his ankle. He wiped his tears away but only felt frustration when they didn’t stop falling. 

_ He just wanted Theo back.  _

His attention was taken away by the sounds of footsteps, he looked up in anticipation, disappointment settling in his chest as he noticed someone else. A male with pale skin, purple hair and bright pink eyes, wearing white clothes that flowed against the wind and looked bright against the dark of the night. 

A Fae. 

“Are you okay?” the Fae asked him.

“Y-yes. Just looking for someone.” Jiung answered honestly, keeping in mind the rules that Theo had made sure to drill into his brain. 

The Fae took a step forward and Jiung shifted, backing into the tree as much as he could with his ankle throbbing in pain. He didn’t trust the other Fae. He trusted no Fae but Theo. His Theo. His Fae. 

“Who might that be?” the Fae asked kindly, as if they wished to help.

“T-Theo.” Jiung answered, seeing if the other may know where he could be. It didn’t hurt to ask. 

The stranger frowned. “The dark Fae?”

Jiung perked up, “You know him?”

“He's quite...a  _ handful _ . But what would a sweet thing like you want with him?” The Fae asked, his voice taking on an overly sweet tone. “You’d be much happier with someone else, right?” He was clearly trying to lure Jiung in, unaware that his voice did nothing to the witch. 

“I-” 

“Get away from him,  _ fairie _ .” was heard right before a force slammed into the new Fae, sending him tumbling to the ground by a blur of black clothes and blonde hair. 

“Theo!” Jiung exclaimed in relief and happiness, eyes tearing up again at the sight of his Fae standing over the stranger. 

Theo didn’t turn, he just glared down at the stranger. 

The Fae stumbled up and turned to Theo. The Fae cleared his throat, voice still sweet and feigning innocence. “Theo...so wonderful to meet you.” 

All Theo did was glare at the other. “Stay away from him or I will rip your heart out, quite happily.” He practically growled out. His expression must have said something since the new Fae’s bright eyes widened in fear before he vanished into a white fog right before their eyes.

When he was sure Jiung was safe, Theo turned around and moved to kneel in front of the witch. 

His glare had long since softened into worry, especially at the unshed tears of the shivering boy. “Are you okay? What were you thinking, running into the woods at such an hour?” He scolded the younger. His voice gentle. 

“I-I was thinking about you.” Jiung stuttered as he started crying again, surprising and worrying Theo even more. “I-I thought about it and I want you, no one else. A-And I’ll do whatever you w-want me to do to stay together.” 

Theo sighed, leaning in and resting his forehead against Jiung’s. “Jiungie, darling, you could have waited, I was gonna come back home in a bit.”    
“You were?” Jiung asked, relief flooding his voice. Half the reason he was scared was because he had no idea when the Fae was going to come back. Or if he even was going to come back.   
“You think I'd leave you just like that? No faith in me, hmm?” Theo teased, and thankfully Jiung’s crying had started to subside, the only proof that he had cried were the tear trails down his cheeks that Theo wiped away with his thumb. 

“I wasn’t thinking.” Jiung pouted, loving the warmth and comfort he felt from the other as they stayed close, their foreheads touching, Theo’s body looming over his protectively as he was used to doing. 

“‘Course you weren’t, and because of that,  _ that fairie  _ almost put a hand on you.” Theo huffed, finally leaning away -but staying close to his witch. 

Jiung shrugged, still pouting. “I couldn’t exactly move...I hurt my ankle.” 

Theo sighed again, glancing at the angry bruise forming on the witch’s perfect skin. “What am I gonna do with you?” 

“Heal me?” Jiung suggested hopefully. He hated the pain he felt at the slightest shift of his foot. 

Theo stared at the bruise, and shook his head. “Hmm...I don’t think so. We should let it heal naturally.” 

“What? Why?” Jiung was confused. Theo always wanted to heal the human, no matter how small the injury. The amount of times he healed Jiung’s paper cuts couldn’t be counted on one hand.

“Because...I want to take care of you.” Theo smirked, kissing the witch’s forehead. 

Jiung narrowed his eyes at the other. “It's cause I can’t run away like this, isn't it?” 

“That’s exactly why.” Theo replied smugly as he got up. 

“Also, it’s good you’ve decided to stay with me...I actually left because I had to think of what to tell you without you getting mad.” Theo started as he bent down to slip his arms under Jiung’s back and the back of his legs, hoisting him up as carefully as he could as to not irritate the injury. 

“What?” Jiung questioned, wrapping his arms around the Fae’s neck. He bit his lip to keep the pain hidden from the Fae, though he was sure the other could tell anyway.

Theo began walking home while he spoke without looking at the witch. “Those berries I gave you that time...so, I found out, it makes you immortal -as long as you come live in the Fae realm. But since you're in the human realm it won't change you but you’d always have this overwhelming urge to look for the Fae realm.” 

“Theo!”

“Ow! Stop trying to hit me or else I’ll drop you!” 

“Screw you, you had me worried sick!”

“So, just so we’re on the same page, we can stay together right?” Jiung asked that night as they cuddled on the couch. 

Theo smiled at him, kissing his cheek repeatedly. “Forever.” He answered, wrapping his arms around the younger, “We can stay together forever.” 

“Promise?” Jiung continued as he rested his head over the Fae’s chest. 

“Promise.” 

  
  
  



End file.
